I Just Wanna Be My Daddy's Girl
by lostluv
Summary: Kristina Davis has always wanted to be a bigger part of her father's life, but will her mob boss father Sonny Corinthos let her deeper into his life?
1. Am I really apart of his Life?

KRISTINA'S POV:

The bruises on my arms were forming already and I pulled at my sleeves to make sure all of them were hidden before I walked into my house. I tried to sneak quietly upstairs, but my mother appeared from the door of her study and asked me how my dad was. I replied "Fine Mom, but I have a lot of homework." I almost made it towards the stairs when she said that there was a letter from my father that was awaiting me upstairs. I let out a groan and I trudged upstairs wondering what my maniac of a father wanted now.

For a long time, I have known that my father didn't acknowledge me. He sent me a cards on my birthday that ended only with a From Dad and when I bumped into him in town, he said a quick hello and then left. During the time between my brother Michael got shot and until he woke up, I seemed to disappear from my dad's life, not even receiving that birthday card that I wished for every birthday just so I knew that my father knew I existed.

From the first day of my life, I knew that my mother wanted to keep me safe and or a long time, my father didn't even know I existed. After he finally found out I was his most prized "possession" for awhile until I eventually just faded into the background of his life. I was jealous of my two brothers because their mom let them see our father every weekend, every holiday and they would nights over Christmas break and the summer. He was always there for their first day of school and the first time that they had to go to the doctors. I went with my mother to the doctor, and she took the pictures on the first day of school. We had the sleepovers in her bed during Christmas break and over the summer, she watched me swim in the pool, trying to perfect my dive.

I walked into my bedroom and saw the letter there, sitting on my bed. I went right to my desk and tried to concentrate on my homework, but the letter was in the front of my mind, blocking homework out of the way. I picked up the letter and tore it open carefully before I read what was on the paper.

_Dear Kristina, _

_I heard that you made Honor Society once again at school and I was happy to hear about it. Your mother was thrilled when she called and I decided that I needed to send a gift for your accomplishment. Enclosed, you will find a charge card with $500.00 on it just for you and I advise you to spend it wisely. I have not heard from you in a while and I miss you. Remember that you are always welcome and I hope to see you soon._

_Sincerely,_

_Dad _

Well, that was my father for you. He'd send a gift in replace of himself and try to buy you over except with my brothers. I read the note over again and it stung me when I realized that he not written Love Dad at all. I picked up the charge card in my hand and realized that the name on it was Kristina Adela Davis. The tears fell from my eyes, realizing that my father didn't seem to realize that I was his daughter and not just another person that vanished from is life.


	2. Did he think he could pack me away?

I was home alone with Molly that night since we had set Mom and Mac out on another date. I was sitting in my room reading a book/doing my homework when I heard someone downstairs talking with Molly. Figuring Mom was home, I walked downstairs and standing in front of me was my father. He was talking to Molly and I thought he hadn't seen me yet so I tried sneaking back up the stairs thinking I could pretend to be asleep and he would just leave me alone, but my plans were foiled when I tripped over Molly's schoolbag. He strode over to me in big steps and he tried to help me off, but I just waved him off, getting up myself. He asked how I was and I replied with the usual ok and asked him the same. He said he was ok and business was fine, but before he could continue I cut him off. I hated hearing about "the business" and I told him that I had work to do. As I started walking back towards the stairs, he told me he was having family dinner night on Sunday and wanted me and Molly to join. Excuses started running through my mind, but before I could say anything, Molly answered for us stating we had nothing to do and we would love to join. He smiled greatly and said that he would see us Sunday. I replied meekly with an ok and wondered what I would be facing this Sunday.

I drove in silence with Molly chatting in the seat beside me on our way to my father's home on Sunday. I was happy when I saw Michael's car parked right inside the gate and some of the weight was lifted off my shoulders. We knocked on the door and Graciela answered the door. We walked in together and she took our coats. Before I could strike up a conversation with her, she disappeared from the foyer and in her place was my father. He welcomed us into the living room where Michael, Morgan and to my surprise, Dante was sitting. He looked painfully happy to be there like he had been forced to go , but I knew from my mother that he was trying to make an effort with our father for the sake of Michael, Morgan and me. Dad came in and told us that dinner was being served in the dining room. We walked in and I secured a seat farthest away from my father. I ate my spaghetti in silence while Molly and Morgan had a slurping contest which my father and Dante seemed to enjoy. Michael was talking to Dad about something and then the focus all got directed toward me. I answered the questions that my father asked me and then directed my attention towards my food. After dinner and a pleasant dessert which all of the attention got directed towards Molly and Morgan on their science project, we all walked back into the den again. I sat in the armchair knowing that nobody could squeeze in next to me and I let out a sigh of relief. The night was going well so far and I knew I could slip out of her in another hour or so making an excuse about homework once again. Dad did something next that I was mortified by. He turned on the home videos explaining to us that Dante wanted to see what we were like as little kids. My heart sank when I came onto the screen, dressed in a tutu and tiara and singing into the camera. I looked over at my father and saw him smiling. The next 20 minutes of videos were all of Michael and Morgan playing and swimming. Molly came onto the screen for a little bit, but I was nowhere to be seen. Video after video came on and I continued not to be in any of them. When the one of Michael and Morgan came on at Christmas opening presents, I excused myself to go to the bathroom.

I went to the bathroom upstairs and shut the door, locking it behind me. I turned in and faced the bathroom that looked so different from the last time I had been there. I hadn't been upstairs in about 5 years ever since I stopped sleeping over. I turned on the sink and looked in the mirror for a bit. I heard laughter from downstairs and Morgan shouting at the television, so I decided it was time to go back downstairs. I was about to go down when a thought crossed my mind about my old bedroom, wondering if it was still there. I went to the end of the hallway to the second door on the right and opened the door to find myself in an almost bare room. The room was still the lavender color it had been, but the bed, dressers and toys were gone and probably either thrown out or in the boxes that were aligned along the right wall. Tears fell from my eyes as I approached the boxes and I opened the one nearest to me. Inside were my dolls that my dad had brought me from Italy and an upside down picture frame. I turned the frame over and it revealed a picture of me and my dad together in the pool out back. It was just the two of us and my tears splashed the glass as I traced my finger over the picture. I took the picture out of the frame and slipped it in my pocket before I walked towards the door. I had almost reached the door when my father appeared in the doorframe. I had no words to say to him and he tried to talk. He said "Krissy, I…" and I just slipped out the door frame, wiped the tears from my eyes and told Molly it was time for us to leave.


	3. Did my insight come from Mr Morgan?

**My stories are different to the actual events that are happening on GH right now. **

It had been 2 weeks since the incident at Dad's and I had not talked to him since. I was doing ok with dealing with him, but with Kiefer it was a whole other story. He had me again after I had refused sex and this time, the beating was brutal. It started with him hitting my arms and when I finally dropped to my knees, he just started hitting me in the face. He hit me one last time and just walked away casually. Since that incident 2 days ago, he had been trying to make me forgive him, but I couldn't. It was bad enough when I went home and had to tell my mom that I fell on the ice getting out of the car. I wanted to tell my mom what happened as she applied band aids and ice packs to my bruises, but I was a coward and just to scared.

I was applying makeup and trying to decided on a sweater to wear to the Jack's Family Dinner that they hosted every Sunday. It was a tradition to go and I knew I couldn't bail even though it meant possibly seeing Dad there. I also knew there were tons of other people, so I could avoid my father pretty easily. Mom called me from downstairs and I hurried to put on my red sweater so that all my bruises could be covered.

We had stopped for dessert at the bakery and we arrived a little late at the Jack's home. When we walked in, the house smelled great and there was a decent amount of noise. My brother Morgan greeted us at the door and took out coats. I gave him a hug and then joined the huge group of people inside. As I went into the living room, Carly stood up from the couch to give me a hug. Ever since the thing that had happened with Claudia, she had been kinder towards me and my mother. On the couch was Jax, Michael, Olivia, Elizabeth and to my surprise, Dante. He nodded to me and I nodded back, excusing myself to go get a drink from the kitchen. I walked into the kitchen and bumped right into Jason Morgan.

I admired Jason now since he had left the mob and settled down with the nurse from the hospital. He had claimed a son that shocked everyone and adopted the nurse's other boy. I knew Lucky was still in the picture, but I was fascinated by the fact that Jason left the life he knew for his family. I wondered why my father, the mobster couldn't do the same thing for his family.

I said hi to Jason and he gave me a hello back. We stood there looking at each other until a little boy came running yelling "daddy!" I moved to the side and Jason bent down to pick up his little boy. I watched him interact with him and when Jason planted a kiss on his son's head, I blurted out "How did you do it? How did you leave it all behind?" He nodded his head, understanding what I had meant and cleared his throat before he spoke. His son was quiet in his arms and when Jason opened his mouth, I listened intently. He said "I wanted my family so badly and it just tore me too much to not have them with me everyday. I couldn't claim my son for the first 3 years of his life and I've missed out on so much that I couldn't take it anymore. I wanted my family and the only way to do that was give up the life I'd lived." He looked at Jake in his arms and the boy smiled at him with a goofy smile that even caused me to laugh. Jason looked at me and said "this is why I gave it up." With that he walked from the kitchen with his son, leaving me wondering.


	4. Does he make real sense?

After that night seeing Jason with his son Jake and all that he had sacrificed for his family, I longed for my father and him to fight just for me. I was sitting that night watching tv in the den when an emergency new report came on at about 9:30 pm. I saw my father's picture blasted on the screen once again and the charges that we're being filed were reported. Apparently this time, men were found dead on his pier and an eyewitness placed him at the crime scene. I watched until my mother came into the room and turned off the television. She came over to me, hugging me and telling me "everything's going to be ok."

My dad made headlines in the paper once again, and to my surprise, it said that Sonny Corinthos had walked out of the precinct a free man after it turned out that evidence had come to light proving my father had not been where the crime had been committed. I found myself doing a sigh of relief that surprised me so much that I spilled my orange juice all over my pants. I sighed again and went to change upstairs before leaving to visit my brothers.

I left for the Jack's home in my car and when I got there, Carly opened the door with Josslyn in her arms. I said hello and asked for my brothers and she told me that Morgan was actually at a Yankees game with Dante, but Michael was home. She let me step in and I gladly walked up the stairs to my brother's room. I knocked on the door and walked in, finding my brother sitting at his desk with the computer. I saw right from where I was standing in the door frame that a picture of my father was on the screen and I said "Well, I guess you heard then." He replied "Yeah, I saw last night and just got back actually. I spent the night at Dad's and saw him this morning. He's doing ok, but for once he was innocent." I asked how he was so sure and he told me "Spinelli." I told Michael to tell Dad I said hi, but I had to go. Running out to my car, I only thought of one person to talk to.

I walked up to his door and knocked, but when no one answered after a minute I decided to leave. I was about to get into my car when the door flung open and I saw Elizabeth step outside. I called out to her and she told me to come on in. I walked into the house, wondering where Jason was, but instead saw the whole living room wall covered with magic marker. I laughed and she said "Don't encourage them!" I looked around and my eyes traveled to behind the couch where I saw Jake and Cameron hiding with these looks on their faces that I couldn't resist stifling a giggle. Elizabeth went behind the couch and grabbed the boys with each of her hands. She bent down to their eye level and said "Cam and Jake, Mommy said no coloring on the walls and it was naughty." Cam and Jake said sorry in unison and then Elizabeth sent them up the stairs. I finally asked "Where is Jason?" when she got back down and she replied at work. I nodded my head, slightly disappointed but I told her I had to go and left.

I went to the restaurant figuring this is what Elizabeth meant by work and I knew I was right when I heard yelling from the office. I walked up to the door and told Max that I needed to see Jason right now. He told me to take a seat and wait a couple of minutes. I sat in a booth and took out my phone where I saw I had 17 new texts fro Kiefer, which I choose to ignore. My head looked up when Jason stepped out of the office, cursing under his breath, but when he saw me, he stopped. He asked "What was I doing the there?" and I said "Information." He let me into the office and I sat in the seat across from the desk while he sat in the big, hard, uncomfortable-looking chair behind it. I asked "What happened with my father?" and he explained. Jason said "Luc Julien was found dead on the pier last night and the last one that saw him placed Luc with your father. The police arrested Sonny, but someone said Sonny was with him during the shooting." I asked "Who?" and Jason shocked me by saying "Dante."

I left the restaurant and was on my way home when I decided to stop at Kelly's to see Grandpa and get myself a nice mint hot chocolate. I walked into the warm, friendly atmosphere of Kelly's and 20 minutes later, I walked out into the cold, harsh world. Kiefer was outside waiting for me and he dragged me to the docks. He asked "Where I had been?" and I replied "Seeing Jason." He went off about my mobster friends and how stupid I was for getting caught with those heartless bastards and I exploded. I yelled "My father is one of those people and he loves me." I knew I shouldn't have yelled at Kiefer and I regretted it when he struck me in the face. My bruises from last week still hadn't healed from last week and it hurt more than usual. He only struck me twice in the face because by the second strike, I was already on the ground crying and holding my face. He said "If your daddy loves you, then why isn't he around." He left me on the ground, crying and in pain wondering the same thing.


End file.
